Harry Potter and The Twisting of Fate
by Damos Venn
Summary: The real prophecy comes to light. In on day Harry changes his fate by realizing his betrayal. Enemies become friends, friends become enemies. New allies arise. Is Tom, really evil? See his past and watch as the future of the wizarding world is shaped...
1. Prologue: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter books, and am making no profit from this whatsoever.**

Harry potter, the boy who lived, prophesized savior of the Wizarding world. You'd expect someone of such stature to be living in lavish conditions. Instead, the boy was sitting on a rather uncomfortable bed in a rather small room and he was depressed. Moreover, he was confused. Why would Kreature, his godfather's house elf lie to him about his godfather's location, causing Harry to get his godfather killed in a rescue attempt? True, Kreature hated Sirius, but by house elf law he couldn't do anything to knowingly place his Master in danger. Something just wasn't adding up.

Now determined to find out the truth, Harry stood up and called out, "Kreature!" With a loud _pop _there creature was standing before him. "Yes, Master?" Kreature asked with his eyes cast down in guilt. Harry asked with a tinge of anger, "Kreature, why did you lie to me about my godfather's whereabouts?" The small house elf kept his eyes downcast and muttered something about the devil haired children and the bossy one telling him to along with the old one. Harry looked at Kreature and told him to look up at him. "Kreature, I'm not angry with you, you followed the orders of people who were given authority over you. I am angry at them though, they betrayed me, I just don't know how much yet, but I'll find out. Stand up straight and look me in the eyes."

He waited patiently until the house elf complied, and gave him time to get used to the new stance. "Now listen to me Kreature, show me respect and I will respect you as well, something tells me that no one else cared about you before and that's why you were so bitter." The house elf nodded slowly to confirm this. "Well from now on that will happen no more. I will give you two options, you can either stay as my house elf, or I can set you free. If you choose to be set free, you can either work for me for pay alongside Dobby, or do as you wish. Now which would you like?" Kreature took his time to think it over and said, "Kreature would like to be freed, but also be bonded to Master Harry like in the original ways sir." The boy looked perplexed before asking, "Kreature, how would that work?" "Oh, it's simple Master, you simply release me like you normally would, and then offer me the Elf bond of Equality. You should offer Dobby too."

"In that case, let's do it now!", Harry exclaimed enthusiastically. The little elf readily agreed. Harry found a tie on the ground and picked it up, "I Harry Potter, rightful heir to the Ancient Noble House of Black, hereby honorably release Kreature from his service to my House.", Harry said before handing Kreature the tie. Without missing a beat, the boy said, "Would you, Kreature, like to enter the Elf bond of Equality with me, Harry James Potter?" Harry asked the small creature. The response came immediately and enthusiastically, "Yes, THANK YOU SIR!" A flash of light later and the two were knocked unconscious and on the floor of Harry's bedroom.

_**- 1 Hour Later -**_

Slowly Harry started to wake back up. His head was spinning but he forced himself to stand. He noticed that Kreature was still unconscious so he took a few minutes to wake him up as well. When Kreature woke up, Harry looked over to him. "Does something seem different to you?", he asked Kreature. The House elf looked towards him and grunted in agreement. That's when they both realized what the bond had done. Unknown to Kreature, the bond could only be used once every twenty years per race.

The bond took the best traits of both House Elf and whatever race the Host of the bond was from and combined them, changing not only the Elf but the Host as well creating a bond that couldn't possibly be reversed. As they looked at each other they realized that they were both the same height, 5 ft. 9 in. tall. Harry's eyes were now green with flecks of gold in them while Kreature's were gold with flecks of green. Both had pointed Elf ears that could hear better than those of Humans. Harry's scar was gone as well. Both also had long straight black hair with streaks of red and green scattered throughout. Their bodies were well toned, but quick and agile. Their faces were a blend of each others, well a blend of what Kreature would look like if he were a High Elf. Kreature's looks were more dominant for both of them though because of the Elf bond, besides that they were pretty much the a perfect mix of what each other were or would have been. The best part was that Harry was now unrecognizable.

As the two examined themselves and each other, they were both thinking about things and what they could do now. Kreature was the first to speak up, "Since it seems that we are now both High Elves and are the only remaining descendants of our lineage, we were both emancipated when we took the bond. You'll come into your magical inheritance soon, and will be able learn Elf apparition as well." Harry whipped his head around and asked, "Does that mean you'll be able to learn Human magic too?"

The other Elf took a while to think about this. "I think I will be, seeing as we're a hybrid version of High Elves. Also, if you would like to take a new name, you should do it now. I would recommend it because then you would be able to hide from whoever you want to in the Wizarding World." Harry looked puzzled for a minute before asking, "How would I do it?" Kreature told him to just declare himself the name he wanted to be and it would be set in stone. He was warned that it would only work once though. Thus, with two flashes of light, Artemus Tollond "Harry" and Voronor Tollond "Kreature" were 'born'.

_**The names Artemus and Voronor will be used mostly throughout this story. They are the only names I will change. They will be used most of the time.**_

Artemus looked over to Voronor, pleased that Voronor had picked the same last name. Voronor explained that because Artemus offered him the bond, Voronor wanted to be a part of Harry's family. Artemus wanted him as family to and accepted him. Artemus picked up his wand and asked Voronor if he was able to use magic now. The Elf told him that he was now able to, but his wand probably wouldn't react to him as well as it normally would because of the bond. They decided on getting new ones as soon as possible so a trip to Diagon Alley was in order. Artemis cast a temporary invisibility charm on the two of them…and his wand started to heat up. They snuck out of #4 and got past Fletcher easily.

When they were past the wards, Artemus cast a quick Finite on the both of them and they were visible again…and his wand started smoking. He raised his wand to call the Knight Bus, it exploded and the Knight Bus came flying down the street and stopped right in front of them. They paid Stan and asked him to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Two minutes later and they at a Table in the Leaky Cauldron planning out their day.

**A/N:** I'm currently looking for a beta although not actively. If you would like to be my beta then message me.


	2. A & V at Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: A and V at Diagon Alley

_Thoughts_

Artemis and Voronor were sitting at a small booth in the Leaky Cauldron Planning out their day. They had both agreed upon the importance of going to Gringotts first for multiple reasons, and on going to Ollivander's after that. What they couldn't agree on was where they should go after that. After 15 minutes of arguing and compromising they decided on and agreeable schedule.

First up was Gringotts. Next they would go to Ollivander's to get their wands. After that they would head down to Madam Malkins to get new robes for everyday use and muggle clothes. Then they would go to Traven's Trunks to get their new trunks. After that they would get new familiars at Magical Menagerie Then they would go to Flourish and Blots to get any books they would need. A visit to Knockturn Alley might also be in order.

That was the plan, until they got to the entrance to the alley and realized that they couldn't get in without a wand. They tried tapping the bricks with their fingers, but it didn't work, so Artemus just had Voronor 'Pop' them to the other side of the wall into a back alley. They exited the alley and made their way down the road. Artemus enjoyed not being recognized by anyone and was smiling the entire way as they made their way to the bank.

They entered the building and went up to an empty desk. "Hello Griphook, it's nice to see you again.", Artemus said. The goblin looked startled at being talked to so politely by a wizard before regaining his composure. He said "Forgive me, but have I met you before?" Artemus leaned forward before whispering in his ear "Yes, can we have a private meeting please though?" The goblin nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They followed him down a couple of hallways until they got to his office. As soon as everyone was seated, Griphook cast a silencing ward and a perimeter alarm ward before motioning to Artemis that it was safe to talk.

Artemus walked looked into the Goblin's eyes before saying, "Allow me to introduce you to Artemus Tollond, also known to few as Harry Potter." Griphook fainted from shock, and when they revived him minutes later the first thing he did was request a blood test. Harry thought about it for a minute before asking, "Griphook, what exactly will the blood test do, and what does it involve?" "The blood test Mr. Potter ahem, I mean Tollond will write your original name down with your new one next to it. There is also a test that will determine family ancestry that you may do, but I will only allow it after the original blood test. All you have to do is let a drop of blood touch a piece of enchanted parchment." Griphook replied.

Artemus agreed to the test if only to be allowed to access his vault again. When he told this to Griphook the goblin looked at him strangely. They decided they would wait before asking him about it. Griphook produced a piece of parchment and a ritual knife for Artemis to use. He quickly cut his hand without hesitation and let one drop of blood hit the parchment before Griphook healed his hand. He, Griphook and Voronor watched as the blood started to write in a spidery handwriting:

Harry James Potter – Artemus Tollond

Griphook looked satisfied and said, "It looks as if everything is in order Mr. Tollond. Would you like an overview of your vaults before moving on to other business?" Harry looked at him as if he was crazy before asking, "What do you mean by vaults?" Griphook replied calmly, "Surely you did not think that your Trust Vault was the only Vault you had? Your Magical Guardian by law was obligated to tell you about all of your vaults on your eleventh birthday." Artemus felt a small spark of anger creep into him before he asked Griphook shakily, "May I ask who my Magical Guardian is?" The wandlessly summoned a thick file which he looked through for a few minutes while Artemus waited. A few minutes later he looked up at him and informed him that it was Albus Dumbledore.

The air in the room grew cold, and everyone in the room could feel the pressure from Artemus' magic running wild in the air around him visible. It crackled like lightning for what seemed to them like hours when it was really only minutes. "How many times has that man betrayed me? That's twice now. You'll get yours if you did anything else to me you bastard."

_If I had to guess, I'd say he never told me about my vaults so he could take as much of my money as he wanted. He probably told Kreature to lie to me so Sirius couldn't have a chance at becoming my magical guardian. That would have taken control of me away from him. He keeps me in the dark, and only tells me what he deems important. Guess what old man; I refuse to be your weapon anymore!_

Voronor stepped in, "Artemus, Griphook, I believe it would be best if we got back to business." That snapped Griphook out of it and he said Mr. Tolland, at the moment you should own three vaults, the Potter Family Vault, The Family Black Vault and your trust Vault. "Why do I own the Black Vault?" Artemus questioned the small goblin. "Mr. Black left everything to you in his will, but asked that you provide Remus Lupin with enough money for the wolfsbane potion each month. I'm assuming you were never informed of this. By law you should have been by your Magical Guardian." _'Strike three you're going down Dumbledore' _Artemus thought. "No, I was never informed."

Griphook then asked his most serious question, "Mr. Tollond, would you like to do the family ancestry test?" Artemus nodded and Griphook handed him the knife again. He got out a light red scroll that would expand to fit the user's needs this time. "Just place a drop of blood on the scroll please." Artemus repeated the process from before with Griphook and watched as his family tree was mapped out.

_**Artemus Tollond – Harry James Potter-Black or Artemus Tollond-Potter-Black or Lord Gryffindor/Slythern  
**_

**Heir to:**

Tollond Family (Elf Bond of Equality)

Gryffindor Family (Potter Family – Blood Adopted)

Slytherin Family (Riddle Family – Father)

Evans Family (Mother)

Black Family (Declared by Clan Head as Heir)

**Parents:**

Lily Potter & Tom Riddle

James Potter – Blood Adoption

**Vaults by importance:**

Gryffindor & Slytherin Vaults

Potter Vault

Black Vault

Evans Vault

Trust Vault

**Seats on Wizengamot: 4**

**Lord Status: 4 times over**

**Magical Abilities:**

Potions Master

Sword Master

Air Elemental

Wandless Magic

Elf Magic

Multi-Animagus

Mind Link - Voronor

Mage

NOTE: The Potions Master ability manifests when you gain your inheritance. The younger you gain your inheritance, the more magic you will have. The Sword Master ability manifests after 1 year of practicing magic. All of your other abilities except for Mage have to be earned.

Mage is a state of being. If you have come into your inheritance. You need to have a high amount of magical power to be considered a mage. The history of Mages has fallen out over the years. Not many know what they are capable of. The last known mage was Merlin. You find yourself capable of some things you were not capable of before if you are now a Mage.

Artemus was overwhelmed by the information before him. He was glad that he would now be able to do well in potions class and about his other abilities as well. He would have to research them later and made a note to buy books on the ones that he could. Griphook for his part acted very calmly throughout the entire thing. Harry told Griphook to keep a record of everything that they knew Dumbledore had done to him for later use.

Artemus asked Griphook if any transactions were being made from his family vault. Griphook told him that there were monthly transactions to various vaults. There was one to Molly Weasly's vault, one to Ron & Ginny Weasly's vaults. Another was to a vault named Granger. One was to a vault labeled Order, which Harry suspected was the Order of The Phoenix, and another, was to Hogwarts. Finally one was being made to a muggle account in the name of Dursley.

Artemus didn't know what to think for a minute until it hit him. His friends had been paid to be his friends and to spy on him. _How could I be so stupid, what Hogwarts Alumni doesn't know where the name of the platform that houses the train which goes to the School?_ Molly Weasly must have been paid to mother him. The rest of her family had reacted normally to him, but she had always been overly there for him. HIS money was being used to fund Hogwarts, and the Order. He had his balance checked and the amount transacted per year never went over what he made with the revenue that he owned, but he never earned any either. For the past ten years, he had made nothing in revenue, and he was stuck with the original balance of three million galleons for the Potter vault. The Black vault was at two million galleons. The Evans vault held two hundred thousand galleons. His trust vault had one thousand galleons that were replenished from the Potter Vault yearly for school expenses. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Vaults were reported have twenty million galleons and several objects.

The first thing Artemus did was have Griphook make a vault for the Tollond Family. He and Voronor each received a key giving them full access. The keys had anti-theft charms and were charmed to automatically appear in your pocket when you step foot into the bank. They also got Gringotts withdrawal pouches with anti-theft charms on them. You could take out up to one thousand galleons a day from the pouch. After that you had to go to the bank.

The only problem was that the vault was empty. So Artemus made Griphook the manager of the Tollond Family Vault and moved everything from the Potter, Black, Evans vaults and his trust vault to the Tollond Vault except for one knut which was left in the center of each vault. Let the Old Fool try to use that to fund his order and pay to keep his school running. Dumbledore would have to find another source quick. Finally after the two hours it took to get everything done and eat lunch, Voronor asked Griphook if he could find one of the Gryffindor or Slytherin houses and have it ready for them when they returned to the bank at the end of the day. Griphook agreed quickly, happy with his new status and eager to please his now favorite customers. He told them that it would be ready as soon as possible and escorted them back to the main lobby where Artemis and Voronor left the bank on their own, just as a patrol of aurors came through searching for Harry Potter and going to tell his account manager to stall Harry should he enter the bank. _Ha ha ha, so the meddling coot has realized that I've left my relative's home. He's in for a surprise when at the end of the month he doesn't have any money to pay to my 'family and friends' _Artemus and Voronor thought as they made their way to Ollivander's to get their new wands. On the way there they noticed it was 1 p.m.

That gave them about five hours to spend shopping. As he stepped in Artemus had a brief moment of fear where he though Ollivander might recognize him, but it never happened so he relaxed. "How may I help you Mr. ?" "My name is Artemus Tollond and this is Voronor Tollond" "Ah Humans with a High Elf inheritance. I suppose you are here for wands then?" "Yes, can you help us?" "I believe I can Artemus" After what seemed like hours, Ollivander determined that neither of them would be able to use a wand at all. "Well gentlemen, I guess I have the great pleasure of getting to make my first staves for you two. Please follow me to the back room."

The older man moved two of every ingredient to the table and told Artemis he would be first. "We'll choose the wood(s) first. You run your hand above all the types slowly, any that pull at your magic will be the ones I'll use to forge your staff." Artemus' hand stopped over first over a Holly Log, and then over a Yew Log. "Now you'll choose the core(s), same process. Whatever cores you choose will also symbolize the runes I'll carve into the staff." Artemus repeated the staff for the cores and ended up with five. A thunderbird feather for power, a phoenix feather for life, a basilisk scale for death, a dementor hair for madness and a centaur hair for order. Or at least that's what Ollivander told him. "Next up is the capstone, you repeat the same process for those gems over there." Ollivander motioned at a table covered in gems while talking to Artemus. He got a blood emerald and gave it to Ollivander.

Ten minutes later and Ollivander handed Artemus his staff. It was four feet long and looked like a block of fused yew and holly. When he asked Ollivander about it, he was told that he would have to grasp it for it to bond to him and take its appearance. Once bonded to him, it would only be able to be held by him safely, and it would change forms at his will. He took it just as Ollivander let go and it started to change into its true form. When it finished, the three of them couldn't take their eyes off of it. It had adjusted length perfectly so Artemus could use it as a weapon if needed. The blood emerald at the top of the staff had the wood coming up in a full grip around it at five points forming a dementor's hand. The runes had moved to the blood emerald. On the handle are of the staff were what looked like constellations, symbolizing the centaur. There were what looked like lightening bolts coming out of the bowl that formed at the bottom of the jewel and fusing into the staff's main shaft, behind the lightning bolts you could see flames. From the bottom of the hand grip was a plated tale that wound down around the staff and pooled at the bottom in a circle so he could set it down if he wished and have no fear of it falling over.

Next up was Voronor. When he came back from the back room he told Artemus that his wood types were cherry and mahogany. His cores were the heartstrings of the **** main dragon types. His jewel was a Sapphire. Thirteen minutes later and he had his staff. The jewel was resting in a dragon's mouth, and the dragon was the length of the entire staff. Its wings were folded back and its legs pulled against its body. Voronor's staff was also resized for combat, and it had a sharpened tip for a tail/end. The best part was that Ollivander refused to charge them for the staffs saying that they paid him enough by allowing him to make not one but two amazing staffs for them in the same day. It was something he had never done before and he loved it.

They left Ollivanders with their staves transformed into rings which they wore on their right index fingers. Swiftly they made their way towards the trunk shop located near the entrance to the alley, Traven's Trunks. They each had a multi compartment trunk warded and keyed to their blood so only they could access them. You could climb into the compartments and each one held a medium sized room. One of the rooms was equipped with bookshelves to be a library. The other two were for storage. They paid one hundred galleons each for the trunks and left.

Next they went to Madam Malkins where they each got 2 dueling robes, 5 Hogwarts robes, 2 every day robes 2 formal robes without crests and two dress robes. They also got six pairs of muggle black pants each and six shirts. Five of each of their pants were normal, and five of each of their shirts were different colors. The last of each were black muggle leather sets of clothing, including cloaks. Finally, they bought dragon hide boots and gloves. All in all it totaled up to about three hundred galleons each.

After leaving Madam Malkins, they headed into the Magical Menagerie where Voronor bought an eagle owl which he named Nightmare and Artemus bought a runespoor which he allowed to keep its names: Slayer, Zane and Ragnarok. Artemis got the runespoor for free because the shop keeper couldn't sell it to anyone else anyway and Voronor paid thirteen galleons for Nightmare.

It was 4:30 when they entered Flourish and Blots. They got all the books for every year at Hogwarts for each of themselves and started filling a compartment in their trunks with them after purchasing the books. Then Artemus bought Unleashing the Elemental Inside, Animagi and How to Become One, Wandless Magic for the Insanely Determined, and Ancient Elven Culture. The two brothers packed them away and made their way back to Gringotts.


	3. Confrontations, Training and Education

_~Parseltongue~_

"Hello again Artemus and Voronor", Griphook greeted the two as they got to his desk." I have here a portkey to Gryffindor Manor for you. The manor is unplottable and has a fidelious charm around it. I'm giving you the portkey because it's in the middle of nowhere. Now listen carefully, both of you! Gryffindor manor is on Griffin Isle. There, now you should be able to see it." The two took the portkey from him and he activated it with a muttered 'safe travels'. Seconds later and the two were standing outside the doors of a large house.

The door opened to their touch, and after they entered they closed behind them. Voronor suggested they each take a floor and explore their new home. The manor was divided into two floors. Immediately after entering there was a grand staircase leading to the second floor. To the left of the staircase there were three doors. The first went to a den with a rather large fireplace, and the second went to the kitchen. The last door was for the dining room. Artemus waved his hand and conjured some logs in the fireplace. He then snapped his fingers and the logs lit on fire. The boy lowered his arm and let his familiar slide down and onto the ground in front of the fireplace. _~Ifff_ _you need anything, come find me.~, _He Hissed to the runespoor. It just nodded back to him silently.

Artemus then went over to the other side and found a library and an infirmary. They had hundreds of old books that were perfectly preserved by charms, and he couldn't wait to be able to read them. _I wonder if I'll still get 'Harry's' OWL grades? It would be nice to see how I did, after all these years of having to play myself down in classes to make sure that my friends stayed my friends. _Artemus thought. You see, over the past five years, Artemus hadn't been quite honest about himself. He knew that if he were to score good grades in all of his classes, Granger would become frustrated or try to prove she was better. She would never offer him help and she would always be bugging him about things he knew but she didn't. He also knew that if he did too well, Ron would try to make him do his work for him, and when that failed, Ron would stop socializing with him. He may even do something stupid like tell the school some of his secrets or try to turn some of his other friends like Neville and Luna away from him.

So, Artemus decided to play down his grades. In potions the boy didn't even try, he did however understand how to make each of the potions. He just didn't really make them in class; he could do that at the Dursley's when he had free time. In transfiguration and charms he would purposely screw up the incantation of the charm/spell until three or four people got it. History of magic was boring only because of Binns. When he got a chance, he would read up on it and actually found it not bad. CoMC was easy so he did as well as possible, but divination he had picked to make it seem like he didn't have what it takes for Arithmancy or Runes. And he truly sucked at divination. He would need to study that…a lot.

-Second Floor-

As Artemus explored the first floor Voronor explored the second. It had six bedrooms and two bathrooms. The colors of the bedrooms would change on command or you could leave them alone and they would change to best fit your mood. Voronor picked one, yelled out red and slid his trunk in. There was also a training room, a trophy room without trophies and the wards room which so well they would have to ask Griphook about it at a later time to learn how to get into it. Finally, there was a room with a large round table in it and a study. Artemus came up after he finished checking out the first floor and chose the room next to Voronor's; it was done in shades of green.

Once the two were done learning the layout of the house, they went into the den and sat with Artemus' familiar as they talked. The snake had become his familiar shortly after he bought it when all three it's heads bit him. They explained what they had done and how Artemus would be immune to most poisons. After a few moments of enjoyable silence by the fire, Voronor turned to face Artemus and said, "I think since Dumbledore isn't all he's cracked up to be, and it turns out that Riddle is your father, that we should get into contact with him. Maybe things aren't as they seem with him." Artemus snorted before replying, "Yeah, he'll either try to kill me or give me a chance for once. Maybe I'm not meant to kill him though." When Voronor asked him what he meant he told him about the prophecy and how it said he was supposed to kill Voldemort. He then went on to explain that it didn't mean anything to him because Dumbledore had told him the prophecy. He could have lied or left out information.

When he finished, Voronor told him that Humans were not the only ones who received copies of prophecies, Elves and Goblins received them too if they concerned their races. Few had in the last hundred years so Voronor had no trouble telling him that he knew where it was and could bring him to it. Artemis had grown more and more excited about it as Voronor told him this. "When can we go Voronor?" Voronor's hand landed on his shoulder and they apparated as he said, 'Now'. The two elves appeared inside the antechamber to the house elf council room. The entire are looked run down and Voronor explained that the elves hadn't used it in hundreds of years, since before they degenerated into house elves. "Where is it?", Artemis asked with curiosity. He was whipping his head around looking at the different parts of the chamber until Voronor used a summoning charm to rip a blue jewel out of the wall. He redirected it to Artemus with elf levitation charm. On the outside it said Artemus & Voronor Tollond, the evil lord and the dark lord.

Artemus' gaze shot up to Voronor and he told him that he too was part of the prophecy. Together the two reached forward and grasped the sphere, one's hand on top the others on bottom. In their minds they heard a voice speaking:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to she who has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Evil Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Evil Lord knows not ...Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_…The Dark Lord, his equal and the equal's brother will Join together and fight to stop the Evil Lord from gaining absolute control…The two who are equal will bring justice to the Wizards who think themselves better than others…They'll bring equality to the races, drag one race back up to its former glory and destroy the barriers between the those with power and without…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

___When it finished their eyes that they didn't even realize had closed snapped open. Artemis shared a look with Voronor and said, "I think we need to have a little talk with my Father." Artemis placed his hand back on Voronor's arm and they apparated back to the study of Gryffindor Manor. Artemis told Voronor that he would be writing up a letter to send to his father and asked if he could use Nightmare to deliver it. Voronor readily agreed and so Artemis conjured some paper and a quill and started to write up his letter. The envelope was addressed as The Dark Lord._

___Lord Voldemort,_

___ I recently came across a copy of something that you have been looking for, a copy of a certain prophecy. I would like to arrange a meeting with you as soon as possible and do not want anything of value in return for the prophecy besides the guarantee that I may leave with the meeting alive at worst. Please contact me as soon as possible regarding your acceptance or decline to my offer. Thank you for your time._

___ Sincerely,_

___ Rajah Peter Stormy_

_"Yes, that'll work nicely.____", Artemus thought to himself. He took the letter, sealed it into the envelope and tied it to Nightmare's leg before giving him an owl treat and sending him off. He went to the training room where he started to think about what he wanted to do first. He decided on working on practicing with a sword to get a feel for it. When he looked up to conjure a sword he noticed that an entire wall of the room was now covered in tons of different kinds of swords. He thought, "__So this room works like the Room of Requirement, I wonder if it will be able to supply an animated training dummy?" ____and seconds later there was a standard dummy holding two swords waiting for him to say begin to activate it. Artemus walked up to the wall and picked up two shorter katanas that he could conceal under his robes on his robes on his back. He strapped them to his back and drew them. ____**"Begin!"**____, he shouted and the Dummy sprang to life._

___ It shifted into an offensive stance before charging Artemus and swung its swords at his neck in and x cut. He swung his blades up just in time blocking the dummy's as he slid backwards a couple inches. He broke the lock they were in and swung at the dummies legs with one sword while blocking strikes coming from the dummy's sword with his other one. The fight went on for about thirty minutes. He was blocking, parrying, dodging and attacking it the entire time, but the dummy was always better than him. He reasoned that the room must be making it push him to his limits to improve his inherited skill. He learned while fighting that the dummy would not touch vital points with his swords, but that when they did connect they went through him without cutting him, but he would feel pain to teach him not to get hit____**. "Stop",**____ he commanded the dummy and it stopped. The exhausted teen panted trying to catch his breath, it had been a work out. He heard someone laughing in the corner and looked over to see Voronor watching him while holding a letter. _

___ Feeling only slightly irritated he walked over anxious to read the letter from his unknowing father. Voronor handed him a piece of parchment, it flashed and he started to read it._

___I accept your offer and personally guarantee on my magic that you will survive the encounter. The flash was your acceptance of my oath. Say 'Riddle' to activate the magic of this note. It is a 2 way portkey._

___Sincerely,_

___Lord Voldemort_

Artemus looked up at Voronor who nodded then waved at him before he threw him the prophecy. Artemus caught it quickly. He took out a Pepper Up potion which he drank before calling out, "Riddle". He felt the familiar pull of a portkey and then he landed gracefully on his feet in the Dark Lord's office. He took a seat across from the Dark Lord's desk and looked up at the man's face, fully expecting to see the snake like face only to see the face of a normal human Riddle. Voldemort looked happy that he took 'Rajah' by surprise as he explained that he only used his other form to inspire fear in his enemies. He then said, "So…Rajah…I believe you have something of interest to me?" Rajah looked across at him and said, "Two things now actually.", before tossing the prophecy to riddle who caught it and listen to the entire thing. When he opened his eyes he looked angry, "So I almost killed a very powerful ally because I only got part of the prophecy? I wonder if Snape only told me part of the prophecy on purpose…" he hissed. Rajah threw him a look before saying, "Leave him for now, I believe he truly was manipulated into only knowing part of the prophecy." The dark lord then asked what else Rajah had to show him. Rajah took out the Ancestry form he had from Gringotts and placed it on Voldemort's desk. The room grew colder as Voldemort read more and more of the parchment until he was finished.

"Who are you? Only family, a goblin, or…Artemus… would be able to touch this parchment, so who are you?" Artemus looked at Voldemort with barely held back mirth in his eyes and said, "You tell me, Dad." The dark lord looked back at Artemis before saying, "We have a lot to talk about son." , with a grin. Tom led him to his den where they sat down in two comfortable recliners before he launched into his story. It went on for hours, describing his aims and ambitions and how everything went wrong. Apparently Tom's main goal had been to bring about the a Revolution to replace the Ministry which was already corrupt even back during his childhood. He also was trying to bring about the end of house elf slavery and get magical creatures the respect they deserved. By doing this he would do something good and get political power. The problem was that this got in the way of Dumbledore's rise to power. Dumbledore wanted there to be no one around to challenge him. He also needed an enemy to defeat to seal his rise.

Dumbledore started off easy, just derailing as many of Tom's plans as possible. He would intervene at the worst possible moment and find a way for the blame to fall on Tom. Later on he started to Imperius some of Riddle's allies and have them commit the acts they were later accused of: murder, torture, rape, etc. They wouldn't be able to deny it under veritaserum because it would technically be true, and they wouldn't be asked questions that would allow them to explain the reason for their behavior. When he couldn't imperious them he would hire hit wizards who would glamour themselves to look like his men. All the while Dumbledore would smear the name of 'Dark' magic, calling it evil and giving it a bad reputation, which wasn't true. A spell isn't inherently evil; it is the intensions behind its use that make it so. The other lie Dumbledore pushed was that Dark magic is addicting. It really isn't, its just that when people realize that it isn't addictive they use the easier dark magic spells to replace the harder light magic spells. It seems like it is to outsiders, but it's not, and Dumbledore played off that to appeal to the people. The fact that Tom and his followers used some types of dark magic looked bad for them. Eventually people were completely convinced that Tom and his followers were evil. Tom realized that to complete his goals he would have to get rid of Dumbledore and then convince others of his innocence. Tom even had evidence that Dumbledore continually practiced dark magic over the years. People just didn't want to believe him. Dumbledore had thousands of muggles and hundreds of wizards killed in his war against Voldemort. He also kept house elf slaves, human slaves and concubines. He dealt heavily in the slave trade through an alias over the years as well. Artemis didn't want to believe it at first, but when his father used a magical oath to ensure that everything he had told Artemis over the last few hours was true, Artemus had to believe him. Artemis told him he would provide information for him when he went back to Hogwarts this next year as Mr. Tollond and Mr. Potter. He spent a few minutes with his father before heading home to tell Voronor all he had learned with Tom.

When he had finished relaying everything, they both swore an oath to do their best to get rid of Dumbledore and those like him to the best of their ability, not knowing the future consequences of that particular action. The next day the two of them wrote up a letter together addressed to the headmaster. Artemis was glad that his hand writing had improved after the bonding, it looked completely different know. It went like this:

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

Hello headmaster, my brother Voronor and I are homeschooled. We however do not feel we are getting the best education that we can and would like to go to Hogwarts. We have enough money to pay the fees for the two years we will be at the school should you accept us. Enclosed in this envelope are our individual OWL scores. Thank you for your time, and have a good day.

With Respect,

Artemus & Voronor Tollond

Now all they had to do was get their OWL scores and they would be able to go to mail the letter to the Headmaster so that they would be able to continue their education. But that could wait until sometime towards the end of the summer break. Now they had to train, so the two put together a training schedule that the both of them could agree to after several hours of bickering:

5:30 AM **–** Breakfast

5:45 AM – 6:15 AM** - **2 mile run

6:15 AM – 7:00 AM **-** Physical Exercise

7:00 AM – 8:00 AM** - **Occlumency Training and Developing Mind Link

8:00 AM – 9:00 AM **-** Wandless Magic Training

9:00 AM – 11:00 AM **-** Artemus studies for OWL; Voronor catches up on wizard magic & studies for OWL

11:00 AM – 12:00 PM **-** Independent Study

12:00 PM – 12:30 PM **- **Lunch

12:30 PM – 1:00 PM **-** Meditation

1:00 PM – 2:00 PM **- **Elemental Training

2:00 PM - 3:00 PM **- **Elf Magic(s)

3:00 PM – 5:00 PM **-** Artemus studies for OWL; Voronor catches up on wizard magic & studies of OWL

5:00 PM – 5:30 PM **-** Dinner

5:30 PM – 6:30 PM **-** Swordplay

6:30 PM – 7:30 PM **- **Dueling

7:30 PM – 8:30 PM **-** Free Time

8:30 PM – 9:00 PM **-** Clean Up

9:00 PM – 5:30 PM **-** Sleep

Artemus and Voronor looked it over one last time, put their stamp of approval on it and were about to go to bed for the night when Voronor looked over and said, "Dobby, we forgot about Dobby!" Artemus prepared to call Dobby. When he did, Dobby popped in all excited about getting to serve 'The Amazing Harry Potter Sir!' but was confused when he saw two very similar people who he had never seen before. "Who is you's?", Dobby asked. Artemis gently replied, "It's me Dobby, Harry." Dobby was still suspicious though so he swore a wizard's oath to Dobby that his name used to be Harry James Potter. Then Dobby believed him. The two told Dobby about all the things that had happened to Artemus because of Dumbledore and of the many betrayals that had been dumped upon him. Dobby was in tears for the man he considered his Master. Voronor told him it was all right, and that Dobby shouldn't cry for his brother, so Dobby stopped. Artemus then offered Dobby the Equality Bond, but when it didn't work, Voronor went to work researching it in the Elf magic books that they had while Artemis comforted him.

Fifteen minutes later Voronor ran back into the room telling them that he had found the problem. "It says here that only one Equality Bond may be made to the elves by each individual race every one hundred years. All we have to do is find someone from another race who is willing to offer Dobby the Equality Bond." Voronor then asked Artemis, "Who should we ask though?" Artemus thought hard for a while until he came up with the one person he knew he could trust at the moment, "Griphook!"

Artemus ran to the floo grabbed a handful of floo powdered, threw it in and called out "Gringotts, Griphook's Office!" Before getting down on his knees and sticking his head through the fireplace. Five minutes later Griphook had a good understanding of the situation, and being the Goblin that he was he wouldn't dare give up the chance to gain more magic and a different standing while helping another magical creature so he readily agreed. He also agreed to teach Dobby goblin magic if Dobby would help teach him house elf and elf magic. Dobby was delighted and said good bye to the two Elf Mages before popping over to Griphook.

Artemus and Voronor decided that their day had been hectic enough so they went to bed early. After all, it's not every summer vacation that you have to study not only for every OWL course available, but also for personal training every day. And so the summer went. They trained day in and day out all summer long to get a average understanding of their hereditary abilities and by the time Owls came around they were both surprisingly very well prepared. The ministry was more than happy to take their gold so they could take their OWL tests. A week after their test they got their scores and they were very happy with them. Artemis got his first and it his grades were like this:

**O.W.L. Exam Results – Artemus Tollond**

Divination – E

Astronomy – O

Charms – O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++

Herbology – O

History of Magic – O

Potions – O++

Transfiguration – O

Ancient Runes – O+

Muggle Studies – O++

Care of Magical Creatures – O+

Arithmancy – O+

Congratulations you have gotten 21 OWLS, a new Hogwarts record!

An O = 1 OWL

An O+ = 2 OWLS

An O++ = 3 OWLS and you had the highest score in your year for the class in the country you reside in.

A separate piece of paper said:

**National Top Five Scorers**

Artemus & Voronor Tollond (Independent Education)

Hermione Granger (Hogwarts)

Blaise Zabini (Hogwarts)

Daphne Greengrass (Hogwarts)

5.)Zak Furystone (Durmstrang)

You are ranked #1 in the country and are deadlocked with Voronor Tollond for the position.

'_Ha ha ha, fuck you Hermione, you might be the brightest which of your age, but you still didn't beat me when I was prepared for it.' _Was the only thing that Artemus could think.

Voronor's Exam results were pretty much the same. He got top marks in History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination but he got an E in Muggle Studies. The two brothers were pleased with their results. There was no way Dumbledore would reject them now, his greed would make him have to have the top scorers in the nation at his school. He wouldn't have it any other way. He took their results and placed them in the envelope with the letter they wrote up. He then tied it to Nightmare and sent him to Hogwarts. He told the owl that when he left he was to bring Hedwig back with him.

The next morning he went to Diagon alley with his brother and found a shop called Fredrick's Robe Customizers in Knockturn Alley. They went up to the clerk and asked him if he could take the robes they had brought in their trunks and make them a wardrobe of Combat Robes that were legitimate Hogwarts Robes which could transform into preprogrammed combat forms at a thought. The man said it wasn't a problem for him, but that it would cost a bit. The entire purchase ended up costing them their entire allowance of one thousand galleons each. The robes when in Combat Form would absorb and record any other robes, armor and weapons you put onto it, no matter where they were as long as they were attached to it. You could always remove them later, but there was no need to. Only the owner could wear the robes. They were going to have a whole lot of fun with these robes. He also put aesthetics charms on them so that they would change in a flashy way to allow someone to make an entrance or to impress a crowd.

Later that day Hedwig arrived with Nightmare. She seemed happy with Nightmare but was ecstatic when she saw Harry again even if she didn't expect his new look. She still knew it was him and she still loved him. He wrote up a letter that basically told Dumbledore that 'Harry Potter' would be returning to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was going to be in for a surprise when he got to Hogwarts and it was going to be good. He sent Hedwig on her way and started packing for Hogwarts. By the time he finished packing, he had a letter in his hand. _'Dumbledore must really want me I guess.'_ Sure enough, the envelope contained two acceptance letters. He went downstairs and gave Voronor his letter which actually surprised Voronor because he didn't think they'd be getting letters so soon. A couple weeks later and it was the day of the train ride. Everything was by the door, ready for them to leave. It was time to cause some chaos at their Favorite Wizarding School.


	4. First Day Back

A/N: For those who need a reminder, Artemis is Harry, Voronor is Kreacher. For new information, Griphook is known as Matt Locke and Dobby are known as Matt and Dan Locke.

In my Hogwarts, Professor Vector is the Head of Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to any video game or movie or song ever released. I make no money off of anything I borrow from any video game or movie or song referenced even slightly in this fan fiction.

**4: First Day Back **

Artemus and Voronor got to the Platform early on ************ #####. They felt like starting their day off with a little fun so they headed to the compartment 'Harry' and his friends would always use. They took out their Hogwarts C-Robes and put them on before shrinking their trunks and slipping them into an inside pocket of the robes (They didn't want to let any meddling headmasters try to break in and see what they had brought with them before they got them back). Their staffs were in the shape of small rods of wood and were holstered on their right thighs, hidden beneath their robes. They took seats across from each other near the windows, leaving room for four other people to sit. Voronor took out a deck of cards, Artemus conjured a small card table and the two started a round of exploding snap while they waited for their friends and enemies to show up. Voronor was in a particularly good mood while he thought of all the things they had planned for the day. This was going to be so much fun!

As the amount of people on the platform started to increase, Artemus looked out the window and saw Neville and Luna looking around on the platform as if they were searching for something. Artemus' chuckled and thought,"_It's probably that toad of Neville's." _Voronor grunted an agreement to him. He then summoned the toad. It came flying through the open door of the compartment and he caught it. The boy turned back to the window and knocked on it to get Neville's attention. When Neville finally looked over, he lifted up the toad for him to see and gestured for Neville to come to the compartment.

A minute later and Neville was with Luna in Artemus' compartment. He thanked them for finding the toad for him and asked if they knew the Tollonds. They said, "Oh you must be Neville and Luna then", and that was all the proof Neville and Luna needed to know that the two people in front of them were the Tollonds. It also told them that one of them was Harry Potter, the friend that had been writing to them all summer. They were already used to calling the two by their new names from the letters so they wouldn't let anything slip until at least after the opening feast. Neville took his seat next to Artemus and Luna took hers next to Voronor.

The door to the compartment opened again, and Artemus slowly turned dreading the feeling he was getting. It turns out it was only Griphook and Dobby, know known as Matt & Dan Locke. Matt sat next to Neville and Dan sat next to Luna. If it had been Granger and Weasley who had entered, he didn't know what he would have done. They would have been able to sit with them which would have been a problem. Know it wasn't. Dan shut the door and Matt cast a locking spell on it. The six friends spent the next ten minutes planning out what kinds of chaos they would cause for the first week of school. Ten minutes in and the door was rattling like someone was trying to get in. They heard a girl start to cast unlocking spells on the door. "Ron and Hermione then", Neville said while nodding to Matt. The goblin-elf that looked like mostly human except for the teeth and ears cast a finite while Voronor twitched a finger. The locking spells fell and the doors slammed open. Artemus was looking towards the door angrily; "Yes?" he seethed. The two would be friends strode in like they owned the compartment and declared that it was indeed theirs and that they were just trying to get into it so they could sit down. Dan looked over at her and replied, "Well it certainly doesn't look like it's your compartment, now does it." This peeved Hermione though she tried not to show it, Ron however turned red and exploded at the newcomers, "GET OUT OF OUR COMPARTMENT!" Artemus turned to him and said simply "no". Ron looked like he was going to hex him, but Hermione stopped him by telling him that if he did something like that for a stupid reason then he would have his prefect status taken away. Ron didn't want to incur the wrath of his mother so he shut up.

Hermione asked, "Who are you guys anyway you're not from any of the Hogwarts years, and you're not first years either." Artemus snorted before saying, "You think she'd know at least who we are; she seems the type to read up on her competition, being the top student at Hogwarts. Oh that's right, the Headmaster at Hogwarts is the only one informed of the top students Nationwide. It's his choice to tell the students who they are." Hermione looked pissed that the Headmaster had withheld something before her, and hissed angrily, "What are you talking about?" Voronor took the chance to get on her nerves and said, "We are Voronor and Artemus Tollond, and we are tied for the #1 top student position in all of the UK. You came in second, see…" as Artemus held out to her a copy of the top five rankings." She didn't believe them for a second, and ran off to write a letter to the Headmaster to check and see if what they said was true.

From that point on they left the door open. Draco Malfoy walked by several times, evidently looking for Harry so he could insult him yet again, but never found him. The rest of the train ride went off without a hitch, and the boat ride to the castle was equally uneventful (the four of them had to go because they were new students). McGonagall brought all the students who had to be sorted into the Great Hall. Or so she thought. Artemus stayed hidden until the doors shut and positioned himself outside the doors. He opened the mind link to Voronor so he would know what was going on and when he should make his entrance. McGonagall sorted all the first years first which took a while before she got to the new sixth years. The first up was Dan Locke who promptly walked to the sorting hat and placed it on his head. After a minute of silence, the 5 ft 7 elf-goblin who had blonde hair with streaks of blue in it and blue/black eyes sparkling was sorted into Ravenclaw. His brother Matt Locke whose only difference was his black hair with streaks of yellow and eyes of black and yellow was sorted into Hufflepuff. Next up was Artemus.

McGonagall called out his name once. When he didn't start to walk up she started to open her mouth to call again when suddenly, Artemus cut the link with his brother and thrust one palm out in front of him, blowing the gigantic doors of the Great Hall open with wandless magic and using his elemental abilities to make gusts of wind move into the hall. Everyone was stunned by the feat of wandless magic he displayed. He started to walk forward, taking advantage of their surprise and letting some of his power flow throughout the hall.

Still couldn't believe Dumbledore would bind his magic so he could only use so much of it. It had taken him most of the summer to release it, and he just felt so right now that he had all of himself back. If it wasn't definite before, it was now. Dumbledore was going to pay for what he had done to him.

On his third step everyone could feel the pressure of the power he had released lightly touching them. Dumbledore looked surprised and annoyed. On his fifth step he reached the start of the long tables that spanned the length of the great hall, and on his seventh, he apparated the length of the hall appearing behind the sorting had close to silently. He saw Hermione almost ready to burst over at her table. '_Either Dumbledore told her that I was right about the rankings, or she wants to rant about it being impossible to apparated into Hogwarts…or both.' _He thought to Voronor who responded with a mental chuckle. The students watched as this mysterious new student sat down and placed the hat on his head, waiting with baited breath to see what house he would be sorted into.

The hat was silent for a second before whispering to him, "Would you mind dropping your Occlumency shields for couple of minutes my friend, I need to see what's inside your head to sort you. Everything's strictly confidential mind you; I can't and refuse to tell anyone anything." Artemus thought about it for a moment before offering, "I'll let you in, but I'm going to close my shields around you, just tell me when you want out." The hat agreed and the mysterious boy pulled him in.

'_Wow, you'll probably be the hardest one I've ever sorted. You'll also be only the third person I've ever sorted twice Mr. Riddle.' _

'_Please call me Mr. Tollond; I like it better, being independent.' _

'_By all rights, I shouldn't sort you into any house, because in spirit you are the embodiment of all three. You are cunning and thirst for power, you pursue knowledge avidly, you are eternally loyal to those who are trustworthy and you are extraordinarily brave. Brave, not cocky.' _

'_So just put me in all of them then.'_

'_Maybe I will, it's time to bring use the concept they devised for if something like this came to be.'_

The hat shouted out "PHOENIX!" The hat told all those assembled that members of the Phoenix house held all the traits of all the houses in vast quantities. It then proceeded to inform everyone that he would be allowed access to all House common rooms and that if he so chose he may create his own somewhere in the Castle for the new House. The hat then mentally informed him that the castle itself would help him design the rooms because he was the Heir of at least one founder. It also informed him that because he was the owner of the castle by right, something he already knew, he could claim ownership and would be able to influence the castle.

Before letting go of the hats presence he asked it to do him one more favor. The hat thought it was a good idea. It too wanted to get rid of Albus after sifting through Artemus' memories and readily agreed to the plan. He took the hat off and started to stand up. As he stood, the hat yelled, "Watch Out!" Artemus looked up and saw the illusion he had just created off a spiked yellow haired man falling towards him with a huge sword aimed at him getting closer. Just as the sword got inches from him he raised his hands. With a flash of blue-green light and a twisting of the shadows around him his hair grew longer and changed to the color silver, his eyes became slit vertically, his robes changed to combat robes with metal shoulder guards as the only armor and a large katana appeared in his hands which he used to block the strike. He pushed back and the figure flew out the doors of the great hall before they slammed shut and locked. Artemus sheathed the sword on his back and started to walk to the smaller new table for Phoenix House. He looked at the houses and saw that most of the muggleborns looked terrified of him, so he switched his appearance over to that of the yellow haired man and they calmed down fairly quickly. Before he got to sit down though he was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Mr. Tollond! I'm going to have to request that you relinquish any and all muggle weapons that you have with you!" The Headmaster shouted at him, clearly angry. Artemus looked up at him and calmly told him, "I'll have to decline Headmaster." "You have no choice!", The Headmaster roared. "Hogwarts rule 547 states that every student is entitled to carry on them at any time a total of three weapons, one visible and two concealed and that any number of weapons may be held in the student's trunk as long as they are secured properly and the student is at least a fifth year.", Artemus said blandly using mock quotes. He could see resident master duelist, Professor Flitwick nodding in agreement.

The Headmaster, still seething with anger just sat back down. After that, McGonagall called up Voronor who for the most part had the same discussion with the hat except for the parts concerning an Heir of Hogwarts. He was sorted into Phoenix House as well. After that the Headmaster gave his annual speech to the school and they sang the Hogwarts song. When the song finished, the Headmaster addressed the two members of Phoenix House, "I think it would be best if you two picked a Head of House for yourselves." The two went up to the head table and approached Professor Flitwick who they asked if he would like to be their Head of House. It was the weapons, or the power that both gave off or the skill that was expressed by one of the two boys had shown that caused Flitwick to take a liking to the two boys. He readily agreed to help them and seemed excited to get to work with two obviously talented students more than he normally would. When he agreed they also asked if he would like a new set of quarters and office connected to the house. He jumped at the chance of getting something crafted by Hogwarts herself for him and accepted their offer.

After that was settled they made their way back to their own table but before they got there they were intercepted by Hermione. "How did you do that!" she demanded to know. He looked over at her knowing what she was asking but said anyway, "What do you mean?" "How did you Apparate inside Hogwarts. Hogwarts, A History says that it's IMPOSSIBLE for you to do it?" She shouted angrily. He simply looked over at her and said snidely, "It's a good thing I'm not you then.", before turning and apparating straight into his seat in a sitting position. Completely frustrated and slightly humiliated by his response she stalked back to her seat. Voronor appeared in the seat next to him and smiled at him before grabbing some food. Before Artemis could even start eating though, someone grabbed his shoulder.

He spun around and saw a red faced Ron Weasley standing over him. "What do you want? I was trying to eat.", he drawled lazily at the red head. If possible the boy turned a deeper shade of red before hissing at him, "Don't ever talk like that to Hermione! She was just curious so leave her alone!" Artemus looked him straight in the eyes, a hint of annoyance coming through in his before saying, "Noisy is more like it and I'll talk to her however I want to, you have no say in the matter." before turning around and starting to eat. The redhead whipped out his wand and started to scream a curse, "INCEN..." before being having his wand ripped out of his hand and being flung across the floor. His wand landed on the table next to Artemus who called out, "You can have this back when the Headmaster wants to give it to you.", before flicking a finger sending it flying to Dumbledore with a silent Wingardium Leviosa levitation charm. The redhead scrambled to get up and walked as fast as he could back to his table where he stayed for the rest of the meal, fuming and whispering with Hermione.

When Artemus finished his meal he turned around to see Dumbledore scanning the room. When the Headmaster couldn't find whatever he was looking for he got up and headed to his podium. He addressed the room, "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter may not be here tonight. Would you please stand up if you're in the room Mr. Potter?" Draco Malfoy was halfway through telling the Headmaster that Potter hadn't been on the train when Artemus decided now was better than never to give the Headmaster a surprise. On that thought, Artemus Tollond stood up and the entire great hall stared at him in silence. Finally gaining his composure, the Headmaster asked, "What is the meaning of this Mr. Tollond?" in a curious tone. Artemus looked the Headmaster in the eyes and smirked when he felt the brush of a legillimancy probe against his mind from Dumbledore and the ramming of one from Snape. The two men seemed surprised when he easily pushed them away. He raised his right hand and said I Artemus Tollond do so swear on my Life and my Magic that I was once known as Harry James Potter. The oath settled around him.

Dumbledore was shocked once again when the student in front of him didn't drop dead, he was sure the boy had been lying. Dumbledore said with a frown, "I'm afraid that I'll have to place you back in your original house Mr. Potter." Artemus shook his head before snidely replying, "Harry Potter is dead, under a special set of circumstances I was emancipated and my name became Artemus Tollond. The name Harry Potter was removed from the Hogwarts roster by force of magic and I officially never went here. You have no grounds on which to place me in my old house, and I do not wish to go back." The Headmaster looked at him sadly before saying, "Please meet me in my office after the feast Mr. Potter." Now Artemus was pissed, he looked at the Headmaster and asked as calmly as possible, "I will once again have to decline professor. You have no academic grounds on which you may call me to your office. On the same note, you force me to come in for anything other than a meeting related to my academic performance or for disciplinary action. Since I haven't broken any rules you can't ask me to come for disciple either. Good day, professor."

He then left stormed out of the Great Hall and apparated to the seventh floor. Seconds later Voronor apparated outside the room of requirement and the door appeared for him. He entered, took out one sword and his staff and started to duel Artemus so that Artemus could cool down. For about an hour they worked on getting Artemus' anger down to a manageable level. When they Artemus felt he could control himself, they left the room and headed up to the charms classroom. They knocked to ask permission to enter, but heard nothing, so they entered the classroom and headed to the back of the room where Professor Flitwick's office door was. They knocked once again and this time, got a 'Come in' as a response. Professor Flitwick looked like he had been expecting them. He had two seats and some tea ready for them. After they had sat down and taken the tea he started talking, "Good show you two back there with the Headmaster. I haven't seen anyone stand up to him in a long time, let alone a student. And what a good idea for carrying weapons with you. You never know when you'll have to defend yourselves. The only things I'm wondering about are what the two of you are capable of and what caused you to stand up to the Headmaster."

The two looked at each other before looking at their Head of House and saying, "We'd be happy to show you what happened if you would give us an oath that you won't tell anyone else without our permission." The enthusiastic professor agreed immediately. Voronor got out his trunk and fished around in hit for a pensieve while Artemus extracted the memories of the things that they were sure Dumbledore had done to Harry in the past. The little professor spent fifteen minutes going over the memories, gasping at some of the things the Headmaster had done. They had even shown him the memory of Artemus' meeting with Tom which didn't surprise the Professor too much. Dumbledore had always been a little power hungry.

When he finished, he offered to Join Artemus if he ever decided to become completely independent in the war. Artemus accepted the offer, thinking it over and looking at the advantages versus the disadvantages of being independent. His head of house then suggested to him that he should get some lawyers together to get justice from Dumbledore. Artemus and Voronor both agreed that they should the Headmaster up on charges, but they also agreed that they should wait until they were settled at Hogwarts to do it. Then the two looked at the Master Duelist and asked him if they could drop all of their classes except for charms and potions and transfiguration for the moment. He said that if they could if they passed a NEWT level test given by each of their teachers. The two immediately agreed and their Head of House told them that he'd inform each of their teachers and have them test them the next day. He did drop their electives though because they weren't mandatory classes.

The two then told their Professor that they were going to go and build their common room. The professor asked excitedly if he could come with them. Who where they to turn their head of house down. Voronor and Artemus each put a hand on one of his shoulders and told him to apparated them to the base of the grand staircase (The LARGE stairwell that goes to all the floors).

When they got there nobody was there on the account of it being rather late at night. They asked the professor, "So where do you think we're going to put our common room?" He thought for a moment before saying, "Beneath the grand stairwell because we're at the bottom of it." They looked at him strangely and said, "Wrong, that's what we want people to think though. He looked at the two and said what do you mean?" "Well if we put the entrance that we use down here, then nobody will ever know where our common room really is." Artemus said and Voronor continued with, "This is going to look like the entrance, but only be a secret passageway." The professor told them that it was a most ingenuous way to hide their common room before asking where it really would be. Artemus before answering said, "By my right as the only heir to two founders, I claim this castle as my own." A bright flash of light signified the acceptance of his statement. He then explained to Professor Flitwick that if there had been another heir to two founders the claim would have been rejected. He also explained that the two other heirs were Neville Longbottom for Hufflepuff and Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw. When asked how he knew this for sure, he replied simply with, "The goblins showed me lineage charts for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines during his summer vacation." '_That's right, I almost forgot!'_ Artemus thought. Professor Flitwick, "I scheduled a meeting with the goblins for two days from now. I just thought I should inform you that I won't be in the castle on that day." The professor just nodded, he knew that it would be a Sunday and that Artemus was emancipated so he couldn't do anything anyway.

Then they got back to it. They told the Professor to look up, and they watched as Hogwarts itself expanded upward, creating an eighth floor. He then watched as a circle platform formed in the middle of the room on the level of the eighth floor. Four walkways shot out of it spiraling artistically and each one went to one of the walls and connected to the middle of the wall. Hogwarts then hung a crystal chandelier from the center of the platform. At the end of each walkway was a portrait. The portraits were non magical portraits of the four founders. Each one would open to the password 'True Friends are Found Here'. The corresponding Slytherin Portrait was at the bottom of the stairwell now, which they pointed out to Professor Flitwick.

The team went up to the portrait and said the password. It swung open and they climbed in. They walked five feet down a straight hallway and got to an exit. The Professor walked through it and found himself on the new eighth floor. They explained that since Hogwarts herself built the passages using her own ambient magic they could be as short as needed and still go where they were supposed to within the castle. They got to the center platform and Flitwick said, "I still don't understand where your common room is." The Tollond's pointed up and he saw a glass circle of class ceiling as big as the diameter of the platform he was standing on which was fairly big. He said, "But how do you get in?"

They pointed down and he saw a mural painted on the floor. It depicted a Werewolf, Wyvern, Grisly, Grim, Stag and Dementor in a circle around a White Phoenix and a Green Phoenix which were chasing each other's tails forming a second circle. They walked into the center of the platform where the second circle was. It was currently empty. Artemus said, "Hogwarts" and the platform flashed the message 'Welcome Home! ' and the entire platform flashed and they appeared on the see-through floor above the mural.

The common room was different than most. It had the two basic staircases going to the boy's dorm on the left and the girls on the right. In the middle of the two there was a staircase going upwards. This went to the Professors new office which they told him all he had to do was think about what he wanted while he was in it and the room would accommodate for him. Off the side of it were his new quarters as well. The rooms each had one extra door. The one in his office led to the Charms Class, and the one in his bedroom was the Portrait for his old rooms. Essentially, he replaced the rooms behind his portrait and office door. The same staircase that led to Professor Flitwick's office could be reversed to lead to a Ward room if someone said 'Phoenix Tears' to it. Off to the sides of the common room were two more doors. The one near the boy's dorm staircase led to a library, the one next to the girl's dorm led to a dueling chamber. Finally, where the common room entrance would normally be were five doors. The middle one acted like the corresponded to the Hufflepuff portrait on the eighth floor platform and led back to the eighth floor. The other each had a single letter on them. The two on the left had a G then an S the two on the right had an R then an H. Each door led was a one way door which led to its house's common room. When using a door, it would appear as if you entered through the portrait hole.

After putting the finishing touches on the common room the boys decided that the warding could wait till tomorrow. It was only to keep the Headmaster out once he found there common room anyway. They bid their Professor good night and went up the boy's staircase to the sixth year dorm where they promptly went to bed. They needed their rest if they were going to get out of their classes tomorrow.


End file.
